Post handling devices may be used to both insert and remove a post from the ground. One such example of a post handling device is disclosed in WO2007/022577 which describes a post handling assembly including a main body with an integral post drive means for impacting and driving a post into the ground, and a post extraction means for extracting a post from the ground. The post extraction means including a post grip assembly operatively connected to the main body, the post extraction means being adapted to move between a deployed position and a stowed position within the main body.
To drive a post into the ground the post extraction means is moved to the stowed position and integral post drive means is engaged with the post by inserting the post into a first end of the device. The device is then raised and lowered in a hammer like action to drive the post into the ground.
To remove the post, the post grip assembly is moved to the deployed position. The device is then held with the first end raised and a second end of the device lowered so as to move the post grip assembly into engagement with the post. The second end of the device is provided with integral shoulders adjacent the post grip assembly which in use bear against the ground so as to provide a fulcrum and a base. As such, when a user applies an appropriate force to the first end of the device the device rotates about the shoulders to leverage the post out of the ground.
A disadvantage of this configuration is that the integral shoulders provide only a short distance between the post grip assembly and the ground. As such, the fulcrum point is close to or on the ground and accordingly the rotation of the main body about the fulcrum is limited by the ground surface.
Furthermore, the integral shoulders have a tendency to slide on the ground when in use which may make the removal of a post difficult and/or cause the shoulders to dig into the ground surface. As such, the integral shoulders are difficult to configure so as to provide a large and/or stable base.
A further disadvantage of this configuration is that, in use, there is a relatively large distance between the fulcrum point, where the shoulders engage with the ground, and the post. As such, the post grip assembly needs to be relatively long to extend between the main body and the post. A still further disadvantage of this configuration is that the integral shoulders are not movable relative to the main body.
The invention disclosed herein seeks to ameliorate at least some of these identified disadvantages.